In an oil field, numerous wells may be drilled by a single drilling rig. The drilling rig may be able to be moved from one well to the next by skidding or walking. Connections between the drilling rig and other rig equipment, including, for example, pipe handling equipment, electricity supplies, and drilling fluid handling equipment may limit the movement of the drilling rig. Drilling fluid handling equipment, referred to herein as mud handling equipment, may include shaker tables, degassers, trip tanks, etc. Because of losses in pumping the drilling fluid from the mud handling equipment, the distance between the mud handling equipment and the drilling rig, coupled by a flow line, is typically kept as short as possible. Therefore, the mud handling equipment is typically located near the drilling rig and therefore needs to be dragged or moved as the drilling rig is moved. Such an operation may require additional equipment such as a crane or pull truck.